


Getting Somewhere

by REMSleep (radianterin)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Garak Centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, our boy has trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radianterin/pseuds/REMSleep
Summary: Garak has issues with intimacy, but Julian is patient.A tiny ficlet that wrote itself.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Getting Somewhere

This was the third time in as many days they had been here. Julian’s firm and gentle touch aroused him so much that he involuntarily everted- succumbing to the pleasurable surprise for just a moment before spiraling into panic. 

“I want this, Julian- I want _you _…”__

____

Julian smoothed his thumb over the scales on Garak’s shoulder. “I know, sweetheart.”

____

He blushed at the endearment, the kindness of it still new and foreign. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “You deserve more.”

____

“Hush. We’ll get there. Remember when you couldn’t let me hold you like this?” Julian said, squeezing Garak tightly for a moment. 

____

Garak let his face be pressed into Julian’s chest, inhaling his familiar scent to anchor himself. 

____

“What if it never happens?” he asked, voice muffled. 

____

“Then it never happens,” Julian replied matter-of-factly. “I’ll love you just the same.”

____

His thumb continued to rub the scales on his shoulder.

____

Garak raised his head to look Julian in the eyes. “I’d like to try again,” he said, punctuating his point with a swivel of his hips on Julian’s thigh. “If you don’t mind.”

____

And try again they did.

____

In the end, they didn’t get _there _, but they did get _somewhere _, coming together in more ways than one. And, maybe next time, they will get somewhere else.____

____


End file.
